warmest
by shirocchin
Summary: Kematian memang tak pantas ditertawakan, namun bagi Mello dan Matt yang telah kehilangan sosok orang yang sangat dicintai, kematian adalah sebuah permainan. [mello/matt/near]


_Death Note (c) Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini, murni untuk mengobat kangen pada trio kesayangan maso huhuhu ;;; sorry for oocness_

* * *

.

"Menurut Near, tangan siapa yang paling hangat?" Matt iseng bertanya. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Near yang begitu kecil dalam kepalan miliknya. Pemuda berambut merah berbaring menyamping menghadap pemuda berambut putih. Wangi _shampo_ Near menusuk hidung Matt.

"Sudah pasti tanganku, kan? Jawab, Near." Mello mengunyah gigitan cokelat terakhir. Pemuda pirang menggenggam tangan Near yang satunya. Meremasnya lembut namun sedikit ragu-ragu.

Pandangan mata Near kosong tertuju pada gumpalan awan yang menghiasi langit kemerahan. Gerombolan burung bangau terbang membelah langit senja, kepak sayapnya bagai simfoni pengiring matahari terbenam. Near melepaskan genggaman tangan dua pemuda. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti mencoba menggapai langit. Matt melirik dari balik google-nya, memerhatikan betapa kecil dan kurus pergelangan tangan Near. Warna kulitnya pucat, jika disentuh terasa dingin. Sejak kecil Near memang seperti itu. Karena itu, Matt dan Mello selalu mengajaknya bermain di bawah sinar matahari, membawanya berlari melintasi padang rumput, menelusuri jalan setapak yang melewati ladang gandum berwarna keemasan, hanya untuk membuatnya merasa hangat. Namun, tangan Near tetap terasa dingin meski Matt dan Mello berusaha mati-matian untuk menghangatkannya.

"Saya tidak tahu..." Near menciptakan jeda singkat. Angin sore membelai helaian putih Near. Matt usil memetik setangkai lavender yang bergoyang di dekatnya. Jemarinya terulur ke arah kepala Near, menahannya dengan kedua tangan sebelum tangkai lavender menelusup di telinga mungil Near.

"Bagini lebih cantik, Near." Kemudian Matt terkekeh mengagumi hasil karyanya. Mahkota lavender bergerak-gerak lucu. Near mengambil dan membuangnya.

"Saya tidak suka bunga. Matt jangan main-main," ujarnya datar. Matt mendesah kecewa.

"Jangan pedulikan si merah brengsek. Dia penuh modus." Mello mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat baru dari saku jaket. Matt pernah mengejeknya dengan sebutan maniak cokelat, jika keterusan suatu hari Mello akan menderita diabetes. Mello mencibir. Ia lebih suka kecanduan cocoa daripada narkoba. Matt tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

Near memandang Mello dengan mata sayunya. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana potongan cokelat itu masuk ke mulut Mello dan lumer di dalamnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Mello menoleh.

"Mau?" Mello memberikan potongan kecil pada Near. Near menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia memasukkan potongan itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan.

Manis.

"Enak, bukan? Aku akan memberimu sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi jangan bilang pada Wammy-san. Mengerti?" Mello menyeringai.

Matt melempar gumpalan rumput kering ke wajah Mello. "Dasar gila. Kau ingin membunuh Near?"

Mello tertawa sinis. "Aku membunuhnya dengan cara yang paling manis, tahu. Lagipula cepat atau lambat Near—"

"Sebentar lagi saya akan mati."

Matt dan Mello terdiam. Bibir Near belepotan cokelat hingga ke dagu. Si merah dan si pirang mengusapnya dengan ibu jari. Near tak mengatakan apa pun ketika dua pemuda di sampingnya melakukan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa. Matt dan Mello merangkap sebagai teman dan pengasuhnya. Berbeda dengan Matt, Near sedikit tidak bisa memahami Mello. Kadang pemuda pirang itu bersikap kasar dan mudah tersulut emosi. Matt sebaliknya. Meski pun gemar merokok (Near memergoki Matt merokok pertama kali saat usia pemuda itu baru empat belas tahun), Matt adalah pencair suasana. Near selalu berada di tengah, dengan kedua pemuda berbeda watak di sisinya.

Suasana yang berubah muram tanpa disadari hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Mello mengacak rambut pirangnya. Matt melempar kerikil sembarangan. Suara lantang Wammy dari dalam rumah memanggil, diikuti teriakan Linda. Waktu bersantai sudah habis.

"Saya lelah dan mengantuk. Saya ingin lekas tidur." Near beranjak dari posisinya. Pakaiannya penuh rumput kering dan debu. Wammy akan mengomelinya seperti biasa.

"Kita harus makan malam dulu, baru boleh tidur." Matt merapikan rambut Near yang berantakan. Ada kelopak lavender yang tertinggal di antara helaian putih. Matt mengambilnya dan iseng menyimpannya dalam saku celana.

"Saya tidak selera makan." Near berjalan mendahului mereka. Mello menggumamkan sumpah serapah yang hanya bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Matt.

Ketika Mello dan Matt masuk ke dalam rumah, meja dan piring sudah tertata rapi. Sebuah lilin besar diletakkan di tengah, seikat lavender tampak mengisi vas kosong di sudut meja. Linda menuangkan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap ke dalam mangkuk masing-masing. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, makan malam berlangsung sunyi tanpa Near di antara mereka. Anak itu sudah terlelap, menyisakan sup hangat dan daging di atas meja kecil yang perlahan mendingin. Mello mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Near. Usai makan malam, Matt berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Near tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Diam dan mendengarkan desah halus napas Near yang samar.

.

"Penyakit saya tidak ada obatnya. Jadi percuma saja berobat ke rumah sakit. Hanya menghabiskan uang sia-sia."

Near berkata dengan suara lemah di suatu pagi yang mendung. Gerimis membuatnya terkurung di dalam rumah. Matt dan Mello bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Near duduk di dekat jendela memerhatikan kaca jendela yang berembun. Segelas cokelat panas buatan Linda masih tak tersentuh. Matt yang sedang membaca buku melirik Near. Near memilih topik obrolan yang suram di pagi yang muram. Mello berencana pergi ke kota untuk membeli sesuatu, mengikat simpul sepatu sambil bersenandung ketika tetesan pertama jatuh dan semakin deras. Mello mengumpat, melepas sepatu dan melemparnya sembarangan.

"Kalau Near mati, kita berdua juga akan mati. Masih ingat dengan janji itu?" Matt berusaha menghiburnya. Near tidak terlihat senang dengan ucapan pemuda berambut merah.

"Tidak boleh. Kalau Matt dan Mello mati juga, nanti Wammy-san dan Linda tidak punya teman." Near menggeleng pelan. Ia masih memandang butiran gerimis yang meluncur di kaca.

Linda mengesampingkan buku sketsa dan pensil warna. Gadis itu memilih duduk di kursi goyang di depan perapian sambil merajut sepasang sarung tangan. Sejujurnya jemarinya gatal ingin menggambar Near, namun ia sadar bahwa lukisannya akan terlihat menyedihkan;dengan Near yang duduk menghadap jendela memandang gerimis.

"Kalau begitu, jangan memikirkan kematian. Pikirkan saja hari-harimu bersama kami." Matt mengambil pemantik, namun Linda merebutnya lebih cepat dengan tatapan tidak suka. Matt mengalah.

"Saya selalu memikirkannya sepanjang waktu. Membuat hati saya semakin sakit."

"Persetan, Near." Mello menggebrak meja. Keranjang kayu berisi gumpalan benang wol milik Linda jatuh, isinya berhamburan di atas lantai. Linda memungutnya tanpa berani memandang Mello. Pemuda itu kasar dan sulit diatur, tapi sesungguhnya Mello anak yang baik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Mello berteriak?" Near terheran-heran. Sepasang iris kelabu membulat.

"—brengsek! Berhenti memasang ekspresi seolah-olah kau sudah tak sabar ingin mati!" Mello menghampiri Near, menyambar kerah kemeja putih yang sedikit luntur. Near terpaku ketika sepasang _hazel_ milik Mello berkilat. Matt bangkit dan menarik Mello, menghempaskan tubuh pemuda pirang ke lantai. Linda berteriak frustasi.

"Kau menyakitinya, sialan." Mello bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Matt dari balik _google_.

"Maafkan, haha. Aku lepas kendali. Tidak akan terjadi lagi." Mello tertawa lirih.

Setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang terasa membunuh. Near memilih kembali ke kamar dan berbaring menghadap tembok berwarna putih pucat, seperti warna kulitnya. Diam-diam ia merindukan sinar matahari. Pemuda itu terbangun ketika menjelang senja. Tidak ada merah oranye di langit. Tidak ada gerombolan burung bangau yang pulang ke sarang. Ketika Near membuka jendela, yang ada hanyalah pemandangan dua pemuda yang sedang berkelahi di bawah guyuran gerimis.

Near meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri.

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi di bulan Juni, detak jantung Near berhenti.

Matt melarikan diri ke tepian sungai. Mello memilih bersembunyi di ladang jagung milik salah satu petani. Matt melepas _google_ -nya. Sepasang mata sayu dan kemerah-merahan memandang lurus pada permukaan air sungai yang tenang. Dulu sekali, ketika Near masih sehat, bersama Mello, mereka bertiga mencari ikan dan kepiting yang bersembunyi di balik batu. Near yang terkecil di antara mereka hanya memerhatikan dari tepi dengan sepasang kaki terbenam. Mello akan mengejek Matt yang payah dan penakut saat harus menarik kepiting bercapit besar keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Near hanya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah konyol keduanya.

Matt mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantong. Menyulut dua batang sekaligus. Ia terbatuk-batuk ketika asap rokok mengisi paru-parunya. Tidak ada Near di sampingnya. Baguslah. Anak itu suka memberikan ceramah tentang bahaya rokok dan penyakit paru-paru.

Matt tertawa dengan dua rokok terselip di bibirnya.

Air matanya tak mau keluar.

.

Bungkus cokelat berserakan di atas tanah. Tubuh Mello terhalangi oleh deretan pohon jagung yang tumbuh menjulang. Mello tidak peduli jika pemilik ladang memarahinya. Pemuda pirang masih tak berhenti mengunyah cokelat, entah sudah yang keberapa kali.

Mello sudah menjadi pecandu cokelat ketika usianya baru menginjak angka sebelas. Setiap hari harus ada cokelat di saku jaketnya. Wammy dan Linda mengomelinya, menakutinya dengan berbagai macam efek samping berbahaya jika terus mengonsumsi cokelat tanpa henti.

"Kau akan sakit gigi seumur hidupmu, Mello."

Mello hanya terkekeh saat itu. Namun yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika Near berkata dengan nada datar, bahwa memakan cokelat tanpa diimbangi sayuran dan lauk lainnya bisa membuat diabetes. Mello hanya mendengus.

Tidak ada Near di sampingnya.

Mello bisa makan cokelat sepuas hati tanpa ada yang mengomeli.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Near memang benar-benar sudah tiada.

.

"Kau... sudah berapa bungkus yang kau habiskan dalam sehari?" Mello melihat abu rokok yang berserakan di atas lantai. Matt tertawa, ia mematikan rokoknya. Setahun setelah kematian Near, keduanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Wammy dan Linda dan memilih pergi ke Jepang. Menangani sebuah kasus bekerja sama dengan polisi dan detektif Jepang setempat.

"Tidak sebanyak kau menghabiskan cokelatmu, dear."

Mello menghempaskan diri di atas sofa, menghela napas lelah. Kini, ada luka bakar di sisi wajahnya. Luka yang ia dapat ketika berusaha mengejar salah satu anggota mafia yang melarikan diri. Ia terkena lemparan granat, meledak tepat di depan mata. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Near tidak perlu melihat wajah barunya yang menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu... ayo berlomba, siapa yang mati lebih dulu." Matt tertawa. Ia terbayang sekilas senyum tipis Near kala mereka masih tinggal bersama Wammy dan Linda.

Mello menyambar cokelat baru di atas meja.

"Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun mendatang, kau akan sakit paru-paru. Dan aku menderita diabetes. Lucu sekali."

Matt mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin juga aku mati tertembak. Dan kau mati kena serangan jantung."

"Mengerikan, heheh." Mello tertawa.

Keduanya tak peduli. Kematian memang tak pantas ditertawakan, namun bagi Mello dan Matt yang telah kehilangan sosok orang yang sangat dicintai, kematian adalah sebuah permainan.

"Aku... sebenarnya aku pernah hampir mencium Near. Tapi tidak jadi." Matt buka suara.

"Aku juga."

Kemudian suara tawa sumbang memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

 _ **END**_


End file.
